Harley Everred
"So, it looks like they're giving you a hard time, eh? Send me..." Harley, AKA. "Psychopath", is a former prisoner of the Everstar Empire. She was imprisoned for being a threat due to her cells being fused with Ballistic Titanium C when she was still in her mother's womb. This makes her unstable and completely insane at times. She is the biological daughter of Inferno and Melle-belle. She is the deuteragonist of chapters 1-15, but becomes the main protagonist from chapter 16 onward. Releasing the Lion Arc (Chapters 1-3) During this Arc, she is brought out of prison to combat renegades who have killed multiple former members of the Everstar crew. She doesn't hesitate fighting side-by-side with Inferno. That is, until she takes a fatal attack for Harley. Her power awakens after Inferno's assumed death, allowing her to kill every renegade she comes into contact with. After her fight with them, she is sent out on a mission to bring order to the now chaotic world. The Revolutionary Arc (Chapters 4-13) During this Arc, she has taken the role of captain on board a large ship known as the Sapphire Titan, which is the sister ship of the Emerald Behemoth. It's only half the size, but is still more than enough to accommodate the crew. After Roy changes sides and Mayes reveals to Inferno that he is her father (for the second time), Harley also undergoes an Upgrade MK2, which involves the evolution of Ballistic Titanium C, along with B. After her upgrade, she goes on a killing spree, brutally injuring Roy, killing most of the Marines, including most of the former world leaders, and holding her own against her Grandfather. She falls out of the rage once Mayes cuts their battle short. She seems to have a friendly relationship with Victoren, but the two eventually gain a romantic interest in each other, making things slightly more difficult at times. The crew runs into a man known as The Revolutionary not soon after, who has been known to take down several high-ranking renegade officers. Harley takes it upon herself to try and recruit the man, but not before the two clash a few times first. After learning of the Empire's original goals of world liberation, she defects from the crew, along with Victoren, thinking that the Empire has become corrupt. Not long after defecting, she finds out that she's pregnant and takes time off as maternity leave. The Three-man War Arc (Chapters 14-40) Five years after her defection, she has evolved once again, this time changing her appearance. Her now four year-old son, Jacob, is healthy and protected by a village built underground. Harley only gets to see him every few weeks, but proves to be a good mother with a strong relationship with her son. Six months after she gave birth, she declared war on the Everstar Empire and the old World Government, wishing to truly liberate the world. This makes Everest and Inferno question their success, but eventually accept the war. With a three way war being waged, the world is once again thrown into anarchy. Harley's forces aren't very large, however, only taking in willing fighters who share the same beliefs as her. This makes their forces only a measly one hundred and forty-six members. That being said, Harley's forces are elite and can match or even exceed the strength of their predecessors.